Clases Privadas
by MrRayney
Summary: Tras un largo, tedioso y horrible día, Shego lo único que quería era relajarse un poco. Mala suerte para ella que el destino parecía divertirse haciéndola sufrir. Esta historia se lleva a cabo tras los acontecimientos de Stop Team Go.


**HELP**

**Escrito por fairystail**

**Traducido por MrRayney**

Para los que me siguen con mis otras historias, lo siento por no estar actualizándolas tan seguido. Loud House ya no me llama tanto la atención como con las primeras temporadas y de los Teen Titans ya he escrito tanto que me aburrió un poco.

Kim Possible por otra parte es un show que realmente ame desde que era pequeño y ahorita que nuevamente están o estaban pasando la serie (no estoy seguro si lo siguen transmitiendo ya que acabaron de estrenar la película live action) mi amor por dicha serie se renovó un poco, por lo que quise traducir algunas cuantas historias de esta serie. Aunque de una vez aclaro que la mayoría de las traducciones o historias propias que haga de esta serie involucraran a Ron y Shego ya que son mis personajes favoritos de la serie... más que nada de manera romántica ya que es mi segundo shipp favorito de la serie.

**Sin nada mas que decir, aclaro que la serie de Kim Possible no me pertenece y es propiedad de Disney. Asi igualmente la historia presentada tampoco es mía, solo me encargue de la traducción.**

* * *

**_Clases privadas_**

Después de un largo, estresante y agotador día a Shego le gusta hacer algunas cosas.

A ella le gusta hacer llorar a Drakken de miedo.

A ella le gusta tomar el sol.

A ella le gusta ver alguna película.

A ella le gusta leer una revista.

A ella le gusta hacer todo eso y más.

Lo que a Shego no le gustaba es que Drakken la usara para abrir un frasco de pepinillos y luego escuchar el estúpido canto de un idiota que estaba enamorado de ella.

En serio, le habían lavado el cerebro tantas veces que era un milagro que no hubiera desarrollado algún daño cerebral y que aun pudiera pensar coherentemente con su cabeza. Se había visto obligada a pelear contra sus hermanos y por muy estúpido que fuera, Hego sí que sabía dar un buen puñetazo.

En serio ¿Era demasiado pedir para ella un momento de paz y…

**_Ding Dong _**

Oh genial, allí estaba nuevamente Steve tocando el timbre.

Shego estaba a punto de llegar a su límite y el ceño fruncido que podría asustar hasta al más valiente plasmado en su rostro era prueba suficiente, se levantó del sofá, camino hacia la puerta mientras encendía una de sus manos, abrió la puerta y se preparo para volver a Steve una gran pila de cenizas.

Ella esperaba un fuerte y agudo grito de temor, cortesía por Steve Barkin. En cambio, escucho el chillido agudo de una niña de cuatro años que casi la deja sorda, un chillido cortesía de cierto bufón que estaba paralizado de miedo.

Shego parpadeo.

Nuevamente volvió a parpadear.

Y una tercera vez.

No, ella realmente no estaba viendo cosas. Imparable estaba delante de ella, tocando el timbre de la guarida de Drakken.

Shego tranquilamente cerro la puerta, se acostó en el sofá y comenzó a leer una de sus varias revistas.

**_Ding Dong_**

Se iría pronto.

**_Ding Dong_**

A ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el porque estaba aquí.

**_Ding Dong_**

Tan pronto como se fuera, ella…

**_Ding Dong_**

—¡Deja de estar tocando el maldito timbre! — grito Shego abriendo la puerta nuevamente.

Obviamente, Imparable hizo lo más sensato que se podía hacer frente a una Shego que parecía estar a punto de explotar.

—¡En la cara no, en la cara no!

Shego se quedó allí parada durante unos treinta segundos antes de volver a hablar, esta vez un poco mas calmada…solo un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Imparable?

El bufón en realidad parecía estar un poco sorprendido por eso y rápidamente levanto la cabeza mientras parecía recordar el motivo por el que estaba allí en primer lugar.

—Necesito tu ayuda— exclamo desesperadamente.

Shego no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal declaración, preguntándose de que tontería se estaría refiriendo.

—Lo digo en serio, realmente lo necesito y tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarme— dijo rápidamente Imparable mientras sacaba un papel arrugado de su mochila.

Era la tarea que ella le había asignado.

La única respuesta que pudo darle Shego fue azotarle la puerta en la cara.

Debía darle crédito por su perseverancia, Imparable se había quedado fuera de la guarida durante cuarenta minutos, hasta que finalmente la villana de tez verde se rindió. Ella abrió la puerta, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, lo arrojo a una de las sillas de la sala de reuniones de la guarida y comenzó a darle clases particulares al bufón rubio.

Sorprendentemente Drakken no había dicho nada con respecto a la situación, lo único que hizo fue preparar Cocomoo para todos y repasar algunos de sus propios planes malvados.

La próxima vez que Imparable apareció nuevamente en la guarida una semana después con una B+ en mano…bueno…Shego comenzó a patearle el trasero y procedieron a repasar en lo que se había equivocado.

A Shego le tomo aproximadamente un mes darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡¿Por qué demonios estoy dándole clases privadas al bufón?!— pregunto ella en voz alta.

Drakken tan solo se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, él por su parte estaba feliz de ver a su compañera socializar por primera vez desde que la contrato.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Ya lo saben chicos, cualquier comentario y critica constructiva son bien apreciados. Mi motivación es entregarles traducciones de calidad para que puedan disfrutar de una buena lectura.


End file.
